


Мэри БесПоппинс, или Кошмары садовника вязов

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, mutual supportiveness, Ревность, Юмор, ангст, взаимопомщь, временная смерть персонажа, горе/утрата, детектив, драма, дружба, крэк, магия, множественные финалы, повседневность, пропущенная сцена, семья, смерть второстепенных персонажей, счастливый финал, элементы гета, элементы слеша
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: А что, если пребывание Азирафаэля и Кроули в семействе Даулингов было вовсе не таким простым и безоблачным? (Причем настолько не, что привлекло внимание первого и единственного детектива-консультанта.).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Мэри БесПоппинс, или Кошмары садовника вязов

**Author's Note:**

> Частично по заявке написать что-нибудь про няню и садовника и их взаимодействие не только по воспитанию Уорлока, частично по укуру в общем треде

— Ты опять строчишь в своем блоге, Джон?

— В твоем блоге, Шерлок! Читатели жаждут продолжения историй.

— Читатели вечно чего-нибудь жаждут. Скука.

— Не делай вид, что тебе не интересно.

— Совершенно не интересно. А сколько уже подписчиков?

— Перевалило за шестой миллион. Эй! Тебе ведь неинтересно!

— Абсолютно. Жалкие пять миллионов из семи миллиардов. Не будь мне на самом деле все равно, я бы мог впасть в депрессию и почувствовать себя полным ничтожеством.

(далее следует непродолжительная пауза, во время которой Холмс совершает круговые пробежки по гостиной вокруг расположившегося на диване Ватсона, а тот продолжает увлеченно щелкать по клавиатуре ноутбука. Наконец Холмс не выдерживает)

— Меня вообще удивляет, что люди читают подобную чушь. Но чего еще ждать от людей! Ты пишешь про похищенного скейтбордиста? Или про таинственный квадроцикл? Не подумай, что мне интересно, но не о погоде же нам с тобой говорить. Тем более что она отвратительна.

Джон откладывает ноут, смотрит на Холмса с интересом. 

— Нет. Те истории давно закончены, я их уже описал. А сегодня я решил немножко отойти от правды и только правды и написать скорее мистическую мелодраму, хотя и с детективной линией. Конечно, я предупредил читателей, что это целиком и полностью моя собственная фантазия, хотя и основанная на реальных событиях. Я имел в виду Даулингов и ту историю про таинственную няню и кошмарного садовника. Помнишь? 

Холмс остановился так резко, словно налетел на стену.

— А. Ну да.

— Ты сказал, что разобрался с тем делом, но не упоминал никаких подробностей, вот я и решил пока оформить начало. Выложить, так сказать, завязку по вязы… Как думаешь – это хороший каламбур? Стоит его использовать?

— Что? А. Нет, не думаю.

Холмсу как-то вдруг резко расхотелось бегать по комнате. Он с ногами влез в свое кресло и нахохлился, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. На Ватсона он не смотрел.

Ватсон вздохнул, с сожалением пощелкал дэлетом.

— Вот и мне кажется, что не очень. Ну и ладно, бог с ним, с каламбуром. А история действительно получается отличнейшая! 

Снова воодушевившийся Ватсон не заметил ни односложных ответов Холмса, ни того, что его компаньон как-то весь потускнел и, похоже, теперь и на самом деле потерял интерес к обсуждаемой теме.

— Захватывающий детектив из жизни высшего общества и прислуги! Широчайший охват целевой аудитории! Таинственная череда загадочных смертей среди обслуживающего персонала в доме американского посла! Старший лакей обнаружен мертвым в собственной постели, его лицо искажено ужасной гримасой! Горничная задушена свежевыстиранной простыней! Повариха отравлена! Две посудомойки госпитализированы после драки, приведшей к тяжким телесным повреждениям. По словам шофера, оказавшегося невольным свидетелем, «в девушек словно бес вселился!» Полиция теряется в догадках, уцелевшая прислуга уверена, что во всем виновата няня наследника, соседи шепчутся о суде Линча и запасаются спичками. То, что у няни на каждый трагический случай имеется алиби, может убедить лишь полицию, но никак не простых обывателей, уверенных на основании просмотра многочисленных сериалов, что алиби бывает лишь у настоящих преступников. Так кто же эта несчастная женщина с простым английским именем Мэри? Коварная интриганка и убийца – или несчастная беспомощная жертва жестоких клеветников, всегда готовых осудить того, кто хоть чем-то от них отличается?! Оставайтесь с нами – и ваш покорный слуга обязательно расскажет вам, как величайший сыщик современности мистер Шерлок Холмс разрешил эту загадку, оказавшуюся не по зубам простым полицейским детективам.

Величайший сыщик современности мистер Шерлок Холмс как-то странно поморщился и ничего разрешать не поспешил, хотя обычно весьма благосклонно относился к любым восхвалениям собственных достоинств. Но воодушевления Джона хватило бы на десяток, не то что на двоих:

— Я решил начать с приезда Мэри Беспоппинс в поместье. Ты говорил, что почти одновременно с ней был нанят садовник, как там его, Франц, кажется… Это же классика, несчастная не очень красивая женщина с костлявой фигурой, да еще и в возрасте. И прекрасный юный садовник! Ни один литератор не может упустить такую возможность! Я позволил себе смелость слегка исказить события, чтобы сделать их более литературно интересными, для большего привлечения читателей. Раз читатели предупреждены, то это не будет обманом, правда? Так вот! О моих предположениях. 

Что если строгая чопорная няня не первой молодости и прекрасный юный садовник были знакомы и до работы в поместье? И не просто знакомы! Что, если между этими двумя существовала длительная связь, пылкая страсть, которую они никак не могли реализовать до конца по причине разности возраста и положения в обществе? 

— Джон… — начал Холмс осторожно, но Ватсон отмахнулся, не давая вставить и слова: он был слишком возбужден, его несла волна вдохновения.

— Знаю, знаю, что это звучит несколько мелодраматично, но читатели такое любят, Шерлок, поверь! Вспомни хотя бы Шекспира! Вечная тема. Ромео и Джульетта, барышня и хулиган, противоположности сходятся! А жестокие семьи всегда против! И вот несчастные влюбленные Мэри и Франц решили наняться в один дом, чтобы хотя бы так быть вместе, ближе друг к другу, и, может быть… Аудитория у нашего блога семейная, и поэтому все «может быть» я оставляю на усмотрение читателей. Да и вообще уже неплохо бы перейти к детективу. Что там было первым? Подравшиеся из-за прекрасного садовника посудомойки? Или нет, сначала были лакей и мажордом, но там хотя бы до больницы не дошло.

— Джон. Послушай…

— А! Первыми были горничные, точно! Но там была совсем мелочь. Одна другой изрезала все платья, а та в отместку залила ее обувь клеем. Потому что они никак не могли договориться, кто из них будет перестилать садовнику постель и подавать в эту постель утренний кофе. Прекрасный садовник очаровал всех! Потом если смотреть по хронологии были еще несколько драк между лакеями и шофером, полиция так и не выяснила их причину, но я ведь не полиция, правда? И я подумал… Что, если прекрасный садовник очаровал действительно всех? Ну, ты меня понимаешь? Такой вот прекрасный садовник, в чьем присутствии распускается все подряд!

И вот среди прислуги Даулингов начинается сущий ад, о котором хозяева даже не подозревают. Этакий локальный апокалипсис на территории одного поместья. Вся прислуга сходит с ума по садовнику! Останется ли он верен своей старой любви? Или падет, поддавшись искушению? Бедная Мэри страдает молча и с достоинством, как и подобает истинной англичанке. Только рассказывает своему воспитаннику страшные сказки про адские пытки, котлы и чертей с вилами, которые ожидают после смерти похотливых прелюбодеев.

А потом умирает лакей, и поначалу никто даже и не думает, что это убийство. Сомнения возникли уже потом, когда задушили горничную. Эту часть я собираюсь дать от лица полицейских, уже набросал черновик, так что тут герои теряются в догадках точно так же, как и читатели. А вот дальше… Мне бы хотелось все же узнать, кто там оказался убийцей и почему, и что там за сложности, в которые я не поверю? Ты же так тогда и не рассказал, заявил только, что убийца схвачен, а остальное все сложно, а потом навалился тот скандал с исчезнувшей ракетной шахтой и было не до того. Но теперь-то уже можно, да? Понимаешь, я пока писал общую историю, которую можно повернуть и так, и этак, а сейчас как раз оказался на развилке – дальше сюжет может пойти по двум линиям в зависимости от того, кто же на самом деле оказался убийцей. Ну так в чем же там было дело?

Холмс кашлянул, словно бы прочищая горло (или оттягивая время),бросил на Ватсона быстрый странный взгляд.

— Джон… — начал он осторожно. – Понимаешь, все, что ты мне сейчас рассказал…

— Да знаю я! – досадливо отмахнулся Ватсон. – Это все исключительно плод моей литературной фантазии и ничего более. Просто даже фантазиям лучше опираться хотя бы на маленькую, но правду. Так кто же там был убийцей? И почему? И что с лакеем – его тоже убили каким-то загадочным образом? Не то чтобы я обещал, что буду точно следовать правде жизни, но хотелось бы все-таки ее знать. А потом уже решать, следовать или нет, а если и следовать – то насколько.

Ватсон уставился на своего компаньона в радостном ожидании, не замечая, что тот выглядит несколько… ну, если бы это был не Холмс, можно было бы сказать, что смущенным.

— Видишь ли… — осторожно протянул Холмс. – Там действительно все оказалось несколько… сложнее, чем можно было изначально предположить. И были задействованы силы такого порядка, что… Понимаешь, это даже не уровень высшей секретности, это скорее уровень «сжечь перед прочтением». А кстати! – поспешил он схватиться за показавшуюся ему более удачной тему. — Что это за две линии, про которые ты говорил? 

— Да так… Чистые фантазии! – замялся Ватсон, но не надо было быть великим детективом, чтобы понять, как ему хочется этими фантазиями поделиться.

Холмс хмыкнул и решительно приказал:

— Рассказывай! 

— Ой, ну ладно, — не стал дальше отнекиваться Ватсон. — Изначально я опирался на твои слова, что самые подозрительные там няня и садовник и убил наверняка кто-то из них. Или даже они оба в сговоре. Но… Понимаешь, тут какое дело, Шерлок… Больше-то у меня не было никакой информации, и мне пришлось додумывать и… фантазировать. А уж если начинаешь применять фантазию, то можно же не ограничиваться реализмом, правда? И вот я начал задавать вопросы. Поначалу самому себе, конечно.

Что, если няня действительно не просто некрасивая старая дева, тощая злобная мегера, похожая на змею и лишенная всяческих женских округлостей, любящая черное кожаное белье и хлысты? Что, если она настоящая фем-фаталь? Истинное исчадие ада, демон-суккуб, высохшая от нечеловеческих страстей и съедавшей ее злобы? И она влюблена. Только представь себе: влюбленная женщина с такими... нет, не женщина: демоница! Обладающая инфернальными способностями, страшная во всех смыслах этого слова и готовая на все! Женщина, от которой семья юного садовника пыталась его уберечь совершенно обоснованно. Если это на самом деле так, то все просто, понимаешь?

Горничные и лакеи (да и не только они, если уж на то пошло) могут сколько угодно пытаться подкатить к ее любовнику, но им ничего не обломится. А если и обломится — им же хуже. Все драки среди прислуги — до первой и последней встречи с милой няней. При этом у няни всегда алиби! И вот тут можно очень красиво сыграть, если вдруг подозрение полиции падет на садовника.

— На этого садовника ничего не может упасть без его ведома, — буркнул Холмс. Но буркнул так тихо, что Ватсон его не расслышал.

— И вот они его заподозрили, вызвали для предварительного допроса и уже собираются сменить задержание на полноценный арест: ведь у садовника нет алиби! — воодушевленно продолжал Ватсон. — Очень подозрительный молодой человек, постоянно путается в показаниях и не может сообщить, где и с кем проводил ночи. А он, конечно же, не может потому, что не хочет дискредитировать любимую женщину! И вот его допрашивают и уже собираются засадить и осудить. Драма! Думаю, когда буду писать, тут мне следует оборвать главу.

Понятное дело, что никто столь милого садовника не засудит: няня этого, конечно же, не позволит! Такого и обычная женщина не позволила бы, пришла бы в полицию и обеспечила любимому алиби, если бы не нашла других способов. Но ведь мы помним, что наша няня не простая любящая женщина, в ее распоряжении огромные силы! И она не замедлит их применить!

Только представь, Шерлок! В участке начинает твориться полная чертовщина! Одни важные документы пропадают, на других оказывается написано вовсе не то, что было написано раньше — и это в запертом сейфе! Полицейские во время допроса садовника вдруг вспомнят, что всегда хотели помогать белым медведям в Арктике или выращивать кактусы в Сахаре, и только их и видели! Агент ФБР, присутствовавший на допросе, бежит в церковь, теряя тапки… ну то есть фирменные фэбээровские ботинки, плачет и кается во всех смертных грехах, начиная с семилетнего возраста - это займет его на ближайшую неделю точно, ибо по агентурной привычке он будет каяться в письменном виде. А про садовника все просто забывают, он спокойно уходит из участка, никто не помнит, что по его поводу вообще были какие-либо подозрения!

Садовник возвращается в поместье, где тоже не помнят о том, что недавно его подозревали в произошедших убийствах, и даже об убийствах не помнят. Он пытается найти свою любимую — и обнаруживает, что ребенок отослан в пансионат для мальчиков, а няни нигде нет. Более того — о ней тоже никто не помнит! А когда он начинает расспрашивать слишком активно — крутят пальцем у виска и стараются держаться подальше.

Он не может найти ни одной ее вещи, ее словно и не было. Ее комната выглядит так, словно в ней никто никогда не жил. Садовник горюет, но остается в поместье, одинокий и надеющийся, что, может быть, его любимая когда-нибудь вернется. Ему никто не интересен, кроме его растений, но и он сам более не интересен никому: его почти магическое обаяние словно закончилось с исчезновением няни…

— Хм… — прочистил горло Холмс минут через пять, прерывая повисшее молчание. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы приближаемся к трагическому финалу?

— Что? — встрепенулся задумавшийся о чем-то своем Джон. Продолжил скучным голосом: — А, да. Лет через тридцать он узнает, что ее линчевали в то утро, когда он вернулся из участка. Часа за три до его возвращения. Нашли в саду, потерявшую сознание и совершенно лишенную сил после проведения каких-то дьявольских ритуалов. Там было много амулетов, черных свечей и другого ведьминского арсенала, рядом с ней, все сразу всё поняли. Хотя и не совсем правильно. Она всю ночь колдовала, воздействовать на полицейских довольно сложно, ну и… Сочли, что доказательств достаточно, но полиция все равно не поверит, решили обойтись по старинке. Забили осиновыми кольями и сожгли в топке под домом.

На этот раз пауза была дольше.

— По-моему… как-то излишне мелодраматично, не находишь?

— Почему бы и нет? — Джон пожал плечами. — Вся мировая литература на этом построена.

— Нет, ну тридцать лет дожидаться разгадки! Перебор. Года три, а лучше два! И чтобы она потом ожила.

— Шерлок! Это был бы уже дешевый сериал, а мы же сейчас говорим об английской почти классической литературе. Пусть и сетевой! Ну так что: я прав в своих фантазиях? Убийца няня?

— Подожди. Ты вроде бы говорил, что у тебя развилка, две линии. И какая же вторая?

— А… ну… Это если убийца таки садовник. Понимаю, это почти нарушение правил классического английского детектива, почти «убийца дворецкий», что моветон и не может быть потому что не может быть никогда, но… Но тут можно столько всего интересного навертеть! Потому что он мог убить, защищая няню.

И тут может вырисовываться очень романтическая история, и даже, возможно, с хэппи эндом! Чтобы садовник выступил для своей возлюбленной этаким ангелом-хранителем. Но для этого придется убрать два убийства, оставить только одно. Например, горничную. Он мог ее задушить за то, что она приревновала к няне своего мужа и пыталась няню отравить, но вместо этого случайно отравила сначала лакея, а потом и кухарку.

— Стоп, Джон! Кухарка умерла через пять дней после горничной! Как та могла ее отравить?

— Она могла отравить что-нибудь на кухне, например, бренди, которое обычно носили няне перед сном. Кухарка его попробовала через пять дней после убийства горничной, чтобы успокоить нервы — и погибла. Но я не настаиваю именно на такой версии, можно сделать, что как раз кухарка и была настоящей жертвой садовника, потому что это именно она приревновала своего мужа и пыталась убить няню, а горничная повесилась сама. Потому что была лесбиянкой и трагически влюбилась в няню, а та не ответила ей взаимностью, потому что любила садовника. Просто так любила, кстати, можно даже сделать, что она и не знала вовсе, что и он ее тоже любит, что на все ради нее готов. Чтобы и она тоже страдала от любви, кажущейся неразделенной. Как по-твоему?

— По-моему, бред.

— Значит, самое то, читательницы обрыдаются.

— Но садовник в качестве ангела-хранителя! Это же полный…

— … успех у аудитории!

— Джон, послушай! Тебе не кажется, что…

— Нет, Шерлок, это ты послушай! Сам же просил, так что теперь слушай. И вот значит наш ангел, то есть садовник, защищает свою прекрасную няню. То есть, конечно, далеко не прекрасную, но для него она прекрасная. За такое его даже если присяжные и осудят, то вряд ли надолго, а если попадется хороший адвокат, то и вовсе оправдают. И они с няней сбегут в закат. Но это если убийца садовник.

И вот тут возникает та самая проблема выбора — какую линию предпочесть? Трагическую или со счастливым финалом? Хороший финал привлекает больше аудитории, но трагедии запоминаются надольше, взять хотя бы того же Шекспира… Ну и вообще просто хочется знать, какая из них истинная, пусть даже и безо всяких моих фантазий. Так какая же, Шерлок?

Ватсон замолчал и уставился на Холмса с выжидательной улыбкой, помаргивая рыжими ресницами.

Холмс соединил кончики пальцев перед лицом, уткнувшись в подбородок большими, а остальными слегка прикрывая улыбку.

— Боюсь тебя разочаровать, Джон. Но из этих двух — никакая.

— Но ты же был почти уверен!

— Почти, Джон! Почти — далеко не то же самое, что абсолютно. – Дважды ему случилось ошибиться и с абсолютной уверенностью, но Джону лучше об этом не напоминать. — Там все действительно оказалось очень сложно. — "И ты меня сегодня напугал тем, насколько оказался близок к истине, но об этом тебе тоже лучше не знать". — Они выглядели подозрительно, потому что действительно были кое в чем замешаны. Только это кое-что не имело ни малейшего отношения к тем смертям.

— А кто же убийца?

— Будешь смеяться — дворецкий.

— Что?! Шерлок, ты шутишь?! Ты же говорил, что он старый чопорный хрыч и зануда!

— Я и сейчас готов это подтвердить.

— Но… причины, Шерлок?

— И опять ты будешь смеяться, но они действительно связаны с садовником. И няней.

— Подожди… Он что, влюбился в няню, приревновал ее к садовнику и убивал только для того, чтобы его подставить?! Это же полный бред!

— Бред. Он влюбился в садовника и убивал тех, кто проявлял к нему интерес. Няню тоже пытался убить. Потому что к ней ревновал больше всего. Но не сумел. И тогда попытался ее подставить, чтобы убрать соперницу с дороги. Ну а заодно настроил против нее всех остальных слуг. Сама же няня в этом конкретном случае оказалась невинной, словно бутылочка для детской смеси. Что возвращает нас к тому вопросу, на который ты отказался ответить две недели назад.

— Я ответил!

— Я имею в виду — отказался ответить положительно. Ибо другие ответы я больше принимать не склонен.

— Но Шерлок!

— Но Джон. Нашей креветке нужна няня. И срочно! Мне надоело работать одному, а тебя уносит не в те края.

"Или как раз в те. И это пугает до дрожи".

— Сколько раз тебе говорил — не называй ее креветкой! У нее есть имя! Она человек, а не креветка!

— Она пока что личинка, человеческая личинка. Всего лишь зародыш личности, и имени еще не заслужила.

— Шерлок!

— Няня, Джон! И срочно.

.


End file.
